Mientras tanto
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Mientras tanto, cuando en el capitulo original se centraba en Australia, algo más ocurría en Japón. Y es que un encuentro entre dos personas, puede ocasionar cosas muy interesantes en un simple tarde de verano.


**.:Mientras tanto...:.**

_Título completo: "Mientras tanto... fuera de Australia..."_

Género: Yaoi, Friendship.

Pareja: SouMako.

_**Aviso:**_ se sitúa en el capítulo 12 de la 2º temporada de Free!

Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoto animation, yo solo los utilizo para entretener con mis historias x3 (si fueran míos esto ya hubiera pasado xD)

Ration M: por lemon -/-

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

Makoto iba caminando de camino a casa tranquilamente cuando vio una silueta conocida sentada en un banco de un parque cercano a su ruta habitual. "¿Sousuke?" Miró a todos lados fijándose en que no se había equivocado, esa era la dirección correcta hacia su casa. Entonces… ¿Por qué el moreno estaba tan lejos de su instituto?

Decidió echar un vistazo, total, iba solo, pues Haru había sido… secuestrado por Rin para ir a Australia. Así que no tenía con quien volver a casa y, Nagisa y Rei vivían al lado contrario que él. "¿Por qué no?" se dijo, de todas formas estaba aburrido.

Cuando llegó a la altura del banco donde estaba el Samezuka, en vez de saludar, se sentó en la esquina opuesta. El moreno lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto, no quería compañía.

- ¿Qué haces Tachibana? – pronunció mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente.

- ¿No puedo sentarme en un banco del parque donde vivo?

Sousuke se giró de nuevo al frente a contemplar a los niños jugando en el parque, como el castaño al lado de él, en silencio.

Él estaba ahí de casualidad, ni siquiera sabía que era el barrio del Iwatobi. Solamente había caminado sin rumbo después de que acabaran las clases y había ido a parar allí. Era un sitio tranquilo, bueno para pensar relajado. Y él lo necesitaba. Estaba, aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente a los demás, deprimido por no poder volver a nadar. No le había dicho nada a su pelirrojo amigo porque sabía que lo preocuparía, pero no le gustaba la idea de que por culpa de su maldita lesión no podría tocar de nuevo el agua.

- ¿Qué tal tu hombro? – la voz del castaño llegó a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que lo mirara. Él también lo miraba.

- ¿Tú también lo sabes? – el aludido se encoge de hombros – Ya… - giró la cara de nuevo al frente – voy a matar a ese Kisumi…

Más que molestarse porque no le contestó, Makoto se repitió en la cabeza la última frase dicha por el de ojos azules, llegando a preguntarse cómo sería el Yamazaki pidiendo un beso. En cuanto lo pensó el color subió a sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza. Su mente se estaba yendo por las ramas y no progresaba en hablar con el otro.

Así que con decisión se levantó y le tendió la mano al moreno con una nueva idea en mente.

- ¿Qué? – miraba la mano como si le hubiera enseñado algo extraño.

- Ven, te enseñaré una cosa – sonrió el castaño.

- ¿Por qué iría contigo?

- No tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Era una respuesta simple. Y el alumno de Samezuka pensó en cuanta verdad encerraba. Ahora estaba aburrido y solo. Sólo por estar sentado en ese parque pensando, no podría negar esa afirmación. Así que se levantó, aunque sin agarrar la mano del otro, y lo siguió por donde le decía.

Cuanto más caminaba menos reconocía el camino. Se preguntó por un momento donde lo estaría llevando, hasta que al poco rato reconoció hasta donde lo había llevado. Estaban en la entrada del swin club Iwatobi Returns, justo donde Rin lo había llevado a nadar relevos por primera vez. Lo siguió algo reticente al interior, pues no sabía que pintaba allí.

- Tachibana, no puedo nadar – le dijo justo después de verlo hablar con la chica que atendía en recepción. Él otro sonrió.

- No necesitas nadar, solo enseñar cómo se nada.

Sousuke no pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando el otro le entregó un traje de neopreno y le arrastró hasta los vestidores. "¿Qué?" Pero no pudo decir mucho más pues el castaño había salido de allí a hacer… vete tú a saber qué cosa. Pero lo había dejado solo para que se cambiara. "¿Enseñar?" Miró en traje en sus manos. Los colores azules y verdes predominaban mientras se veía el logotipo del club en uno de los lados. Justo debajo una plaquita con la palabra _Monitor_ en plateado.

No iba a negar que no quisiera hacerlo, pero solo sería por curiosidad, no porque se lo ordenara con una extraña sonrisa el de Iwatobi. Una sonrisa que era mejor no analizar mucho.

.

Fuera, Makoto había avisado a Goro de que traía un nuevo ayudante para los cursos de hoy. El ex-entrenador asintió agradecido por la ayuda extra y enseguida lo había llevado a otro vestidor a cambiarse.

Cuando Sousuke había salido ya cambiado, tuvo que pedir indicaciones para llegar a la piscina. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba allí que se había olvidado donde era, y Tachibana no había estado ahí para decirle donde había que presentarse.

Con algo de molestia siguió las indicaciones y llegó al sitio, encontrado al nombrado antes rodeado de niños en uno de los lados de la piscina. En cuanto el castaño lo vio, agitó la mano con esa estúpida sonrisa para que llegara hasta él.

- Bueno chicos, este es Yamazaki – lo señaló y notó las miradas de los niños en él con curiosidad – él será vuestro entrenador hoy, junto conmigo.

Los infantes gritaron de ilusión y saludaron con cortesía al recién llegado, impresionándolo. No sabía que los niños se podían portar tan bien.

.

.

Ya a la tarde, cuando habían acabado los cursos, se despidieron de todos los alumnos y empezaron a recoger. El ojiazul tenía que admitir, no en voz alta, que se lo había pasado bastante bien esa tarde. Se había olvidado completamente de sus problemas y se había entretenido dándoles clases a esos niños que le recordaban a él de pequeño.

Le había sorprendido lo bien que se le daban los niños a Tachibana. Es más, incluso uno de ellos, que después supo que era el hermano pequeño de Kisumi, parecía muy encariñado con él. Demasiado, quizás.

- Yamazaki – salió de sus pensamientos y miró al castaño – puedes ir yendo a las duchas, solo queda esto por recoger.

- Vale.

.

.

Se estaba poniendo la toalla alrededor de la cintura cuando el otro nadador entró por la puerta. Ahí va otra de esas extrañas sonrisas que le hacían pensar más de la cuenta. Y sin reparar en ello, se quedó mirando cómo se cambiaba. Como estaba de espaldas a él, no lo podía notar, así que se dio el lujo de observarlo a cuerpo entero.

Realmente tenía una espalda bien formada, se notaba que era nadador en la especialidad. Y bajando un poco más la vista, sus azules ojos no tardaron en posarse en ese redondo trasero. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando notó un punzante dolor entre sus piernas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por un segundo. Antes de pensarlo detenidamente, sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó lentamente por detrás del castaño. Abrió su toalla mientras se pegaba a él, que todavía estaba de espaldas quitándose el bañador.

- ¡¿Eh, Yamazaki?! – Sousuke pudo notar como las orejas del chico se teñían de rojo al notar la dureza contra su espalda. Sonrió. Era muy divertido ver las reacciones del otro para parar ahí.

- Es verdad lo que dice Kou, tienes una muy buena espalda – susurró a su oído.

Makoto no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Y era por parte de quien menos esperaría nunca un acercamiento así. Se escuchó un gemido traicionero cuando el moreno se inclinó un poco más y mordió su oreja.

Al oírlo, el Samezuka lo giró y se miraron a los ojos. El castaño parecía un fósforo incandescente con lo avergonzado que estaba, el de ojos azules le miraba tan intensamente que parecía querérselo comer allí mismo.

- Reconozco que no hubiera hecho esto nunca… - sonrió de lado – pero tus reacciones son tan atractivas…

- Ya-Yamazaki… espera… - logró decir al verlo aproximarse de nuevo a él.

Muy contrario a lo que esperaba, el moreno se detuvo y se alejó un poco de él. Señaló su parte baja y él la miró, era demasiado evidente que él también había sentido la excitación del momento. Lo oyó suspirar, para después entrar en las duchas comunes.

El de ojos verdes se removió en su sitio. No podía negar que ahora él también quería hacer algo… ¿Pero estaba bien dejarse llevar? Desde donde estaba no podía ver la parte baja del nadador de mariposa, pero si podía ver como se enjabonaba la parte superior e inconscientemente se mordió el labio. Una parte de su mente le decía que eso no era del todo correcto pero perdía fuerza cada vez que veía el jabón escurrirse por la espalda del otro.

Su cuerpo lo había traicionado, había perdido completamente la cordura por ese chico. Con él nunca actuaba como normalmente era. Lo comprobó cuando se vio a sí mismo quitándose el resto de la ropa y avanzando hasta la ducha que estaba justo al lado del pelinegro.

Dejó el agua correr mientras lo miraba de reojo. Seguía duro, igual que él.

- Vale – dijo el castaño. El otro paró el movimiento de la esponja y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Vale, que?

Makoto cerró los ojos sintiendo como el calor volvía a arremolinarse en sus mejillas y orejas. No quería decirlo, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería que le entendiera… ¿No?

- P-puedes hacérmelo – se giró de espaldas. Suficiente vergüenza era decirlo, para encima mirarlo a la cara.

Oyó como la otra ducha se cerraba y como unos pasos se acercaron hasta donde estaba él. Unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y lo apresaron contra el otro cuerpo. Disfrutó del contacto casi sin pensar en ello.

- ¿Es consentido?

El castaño asiente para deleite del moreno. Y así como están, debajo de la ducha abierta, lo empieza a explorar con sus manos.

Al principio intentando reprimir los gemidos Makoto se tapa la boca, pero Sousuke no lo deja y le aparta la mano para poder oírlo mejor. Entonces no puede contener el siguiente sonido que suelta, al sentir una de las manos del moreno en su miembro, el cual empieza a acariciar.

- Ya-Yama… zaki… - el aludido gruñe al sentir como inconscientemente el otro roza su trasero contra su virilidad.

- Puedes decir mi nombre ahora – lo gira para tenerlo de cara a él – es el momento perfecto para oírlo.

Para más comodidad, el ojiverde le rodea el cuello con los brazos, mientras siente como sus sexos se juntan bajo el agua que cae en forma de lluvia entre ellos.

El moreno, atrevido, hace que una de sus manos suba hasta la boca del Iwatobi. Y este, entendiendo el significado de ello, empieza a lamer dichos dedos de una manera provocativa para el otro. Por un segundo, dejándole sin saber si lo está haciendo adrede o inconscientemente.

Sousuke se retira un poco al sentir sus dedos ya lubricados, pues la fricción de sus cuerpos es tan placentera que ha estado a punto de acabar. Sonríe al escuchar una pequeña queja del castaño ante sí.

Al otro lado de los vestuarios se escuchan el ruido de unas taquillas y puertas. Sousuke los oculta a ambos de la vista de los posibles intrusos y aprovecha el despiste de Makoto para penetrarlo con dos de sus dedos.

El castaño gime casi sin darse cuenta y el moreno se lanza hacia él, hacia sus labios, para acallar los sonidos mientras oyen como los pasos se vuelven a alejar hasta desaparecer. Pero están tan inmersos en ese apresurado pero caliente beso, que ya no quieren parar.

Yamazaki nota como se va acostumbrando a sus dedos y mete un tercero, haciéndole ahogar otro gemido más en sus labios. Esos labios que nunca creyó tan deliciosos.

- Sousuke… - pensó que estaba delirando al oír su nombre proviniendo del castaño frente a él. Pero entonces recordó que él mismo se lo había dicho. "Que buena idea yo" - … ha-hazlo ya… -sonrió con diversión.

- Claro… Ma-ko-to…

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al oírlo. Sonaba tan bien su nombre dicho tan roncamente… o quizás era por ser la voz del nadador de Samezuka. No lo sabía, pero quería volverlo a oír.

El moreno giró el cuerpo del castaño, para ponerlo de nuevo de espaldas a él. Makoto apoyó las manos en los azulejos mientras notaba como los dedos eran cambiados por algo más grande y caliente. Siseó de dolor cuando lo penetró por primera vez. Pero poco a poco, ese dolor inicial fue disminuyendo en cuanto Sousuke empezó a masturbar su miembro para darle placer.

Al poco rato se vio moviendo las caderas él mismo para que continuara con lo que iba hacer. Sousuke no esperó más y se empezó a mover dentro del castaño.

Como estaban solos, ya no importaba que no pudiera aguantarse los gemidos, oírlos solo hacía aumentar la excitación de ambos, junto con el sonido de las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y satisfactorias.

- Sou… suke… ah!

- Makoto…

Un momento antes de correrse, el moreno sacó su miembro del estrecho interior del otro y terminó en esa espalda que tanto le estaba empezando a gustar. Mientras el castaño dejaba su semilla en la pared de la ducha.

.

.

Se limpiaron a la vez que recuperaban el aliento y la temperatura natural de su cuerpo. El primero en salir fue Sousuke.

- Reconozco que ha sido divertido, volvamos otro día.

Sonrojado, Makoto lo vio caminar fuera de las duchas rumbo a las taquillas. Por un momento se preguntó si lo habría dicho por lo que habían hecho, o por lo de pasar el día como monitores de natación. Después de todo, lo había visto divertirse tanto como él, aunque se notara que lo quisiera ocultar.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza más fría y clara, se preguntaba cómo se supone que iban a tratarse ahora. ¡Por dios, ni siquiera sabía que sentía respecto a él!

Cuando salió por fin de la ducha, oyó como la puerta del vestuario se cerraba. Seguramente el moreno se iba ya a su casa, y eso le provocó sin saberlo una extraña sensación de vacío. Cerró los ojos un momento para después empezar a vestirse con pereza y cuidado, pues todavía le dolía su parte trasera.

.

.

- Si que tardas en vestirte Tachibana – miró sorprendido a su lado, cuando vio al Samezuka apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de salida.

- ¿Tú no te habías ido? – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa en absoluto.

- ¿Y dejar al herido caminar solo? – el moreno alzó una ceja reafirmando su pregunta.

- Yo no estoy… - pero paró de hablar para sonrojarse de nuevo. "oh".

Sin nada más que decir, se dirigieron a la casa de los Tachibana en un silencio que no resultó para nada incómodo. Como ya era por la tarde, la brisa fresca les daba de frente aplacando el poco calor que todavía quedaba en sus cuerpos por esa ducha tan… caliente.

.

.

A mitad de las escaleras a casa del castaño, Sousuke paró para despedirse. Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, pues en realidad aunque quisiera volver a verlo, no sabía si pasaría de nuevo. Entonces recurrió a una idea furtiva de su mente.

- Podríamos ir a recoger juntos a esos dos idiotas mañana.

Los ojos verdes lo miran por un momento, algo perdidos, y una revelación llega al nadador de Iwatobi. "Haru y Rin… me había olvidado por completo que se habían ido de viaje" Rió sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo en su proceso a Sousuke que lo miraba de forma interrogante. Al parecer le debía haberle hecho olvidar sus problemas.

- Se llevarían una gran sorpresa al vernos a los dos allí – respondió por fin.

Ambos rieron ante la idea de las caras extrañadas de sus amigos.

Y en un último impulso, Sousuke subió un escalón más, para ponerse a la altura del ojiverde y besar sus labios de forma breve. De nuevo el castaño se sonrojó y miró a todas partes apurado.

- ¡N-no hagas eso aquí! M-mis hermanos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

Cuando volvió a mirar al moreno, este, ya estaba bajando las escaleras de piedra de nuevo al camino principal. Lo vio levantar una mano en forma de despedida.

- Preséntamelos algún día… - fue lo último que lo escuchó antes de verlo desaparecer por la esquina.

- S-sí… - Makoto se vio sonriendo esta vez de forma inconsciente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios. Recordando el calor de los otros.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a una de mis locuras del momento! xD Siento las faltas de ortografía u.u lo hice en 4 horas owo puede haberse ido alguna. Así como pido disculpas si Makoto me salió muy fuera de personalidad... o Sousuke no está como debería... Pero sentía que debía escribirlo y ¡Aquí esta! xD <strong>

**También es la primera vez que escribo de Free! aunque tenía pensado escribir un rinharu como primero al final acabo resultando SouMako el primero xD Que cosas...**

**En fin agradecería comentarios para ver los fallos y gracias a los que han leído hasta el final ;_; son buena gente. **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
